1. Field of the Invention
An intestinal irrigation and flushing system capable of determining sufficient quantity of irrigating fluid being supplied to the intestine through the detection of peristaltic action in the intestine causing reverse fluid flow from a stoma or rectum through a flow channel disposed along a path of fluid flow between the stoma or rectum and a supply of irrigating fluid. An indicator element is dimensioned and structured to travel along with and in the direction of fluid passing through the flow channel such that reverse flow resulting from peristaltic action of the intestine after sufficient quantity of fluid has been received for evacuation, forces the indicator element to an extreme position within the flow channel and serves to activate a proximity switch associated with the flow channel which in turn activates a visual and/or audible indicator assembly to warn the operator that sufficient fluid has been received in order that passages of such fluid may be stopped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Colonic irrigation is a well known medical treatment and is utilized not only in the case of conventional enemas through the anus end of the rectum, but also in the case of irrigation through surgically provided openings into other parts of the colon. Such is the case in colostomy patients. In providing such irrigation and flushing treatment, for the purpose of evacuating fecal matter, the degree of discomfort and length of ordeal is significant.
Although varying in particular cases, the treatment has been found to be particularly disagreeable for those requiring irrigation of the intestine directly into the colon through a surgically provided stoma. Such stomas are formed from the end of a shortened colon after the end has been secured to an opening in the stomach wall and anchored to the outer skin for clear access thereto.
Equipment to introduce irrigation liquid into the colon of an ostomy patient is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,235 to Marsan. Such equipment conventionally includes a supply bag for irrigating liquid, a flexible tube or conduit to convey the liquid from the bag to the stoma by means of a stoma cone through which the liquid is introduced into the colon, a clip to shut off the flow through the tube, and a discharge device to catch the backflow or evacuated fecal matter when the cone is removed from the stoma. Typically, the irrigation liquid is water or water with a softening agent such as soap or other material. Such agents are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,986 to Scaise.
While prior equipment and systems, of the type described above, are operable to accomplish flushing and evacuation of the colon, prior art systems of this type are generally recognized, especially by patients having to undergo treatment, as having certain disadvantages. Such disadvantages relate directly to the degree of discomfort and length of time to accomplish treatment. More specifically, there is a need in the prior art to provide means to detect or determine the minimal amount of irrigating fluid to be applied to the colon, through either the stoma or rectum, to accomplish the needed evacuation of the fecal matter. In order to determine the minimal amount of fluid to be administered to the intestine, a preferred system would be structured to detect the build-up of peristaltic action of the intestine in response to injection of irrigation liquid. Such supply of irrigation liquid would be terminated when there is an indication of sufficient peristaltic action in the intestine to provide the desired evacuation without the aid of additional irrigation liquid. Such prompt termination has the further and important advantage of preventing an excessively large injection of fluid from causing a suppression of the peristaltic action originally initiated by a smaller amount of irrigation liquid initially injected.
When the injections are made in accordance with a preferred intestinal irrigation system, injection of about one-half pint or less is normally sufficient. Further, under most circumstances it is best not to exceed one pint before terminating further injection and applying a laxative preliminarily to renewing the injection the next day. Conventional irrigation systems, known in the prior art, frequently call for injection of one or two quarts of liquid. Such excessive amounts of irrigation liquid being injected into the intestine serve to suppress the peristaltic action and thereby tends to prolong the period of evacuation afterwards as well as lengthening the procedure time required to administer. All of the above greatly adds to the discomfort of the patient and in some cases can be extremely dangerous. Severe cramps, nausea, rupture of the intestine or water intoxication may occur.